Heavens Rose: Rising Sun
by dum da dum
Summary: The town of Thornville was the home of three heroes, Akira, Daiki, and Aiya. When ruin takes over the town, and many more, they are determined to bring back the light. Follow these three mages on their journey to save the town with their friends, both past and new, including old enemies. In the end, will they be strong enough? (SYOC story; come submit a character!)
1. Form

**A/N: Hey guy, so I know I've written a few OC fairy tail fanfictions, and never finished, BUT, I got my life back together and WILL succeed in this one! This will be a SYOC, and the guild Fairy Tail does not exist in this universe. They will still be in Fiore though! Now, while I make the plot, you guys can help make the story (as in suggest arks).**

* * *

Form:

 **Character role (choose 1)**

Second (member of Heavens Rose)

Third (background character; bartenders, store owners, store employees, ect.)

Villains-turn-good

Good-turn-villain

Red Card (will eventually die; or only there for short periods of time)

 **Info:**

Name/nickname:

Age: (all must be older than 14)

Gender:

 **Appearance:**

Height:

Body shape:

Hair:

Eyes:

Guild mark placement/ color:

Normal clothes:

Winter clothes(optional):

Swimsuit:

Accessories:

 **Personality:**

Personality:

Relationships: (yes/no)

Likes:

Dislikes:

Fears:

Hobbies:

Flaws:

 **Rates (do not put all 10/10's!)**

Strength:

Power:

Smarts:

Speed:

 **History/Extra:**

History:

Magic: (4 max)

Spells: (At least 5)

Magic weakness:

Weapons:

S-Class: (why should they be given the title of s-class?)

 **Other:**

Personal life: (hobbies, other jobs)

Housing: (where do they live? How does their room look like?)

Group or Solo?:

How does you character appear?:

Reason for joining:

 **Story:**

Any ideas for arks?:

Job request ideas for your character?:

Other ideas?:

* * *

 **I know that it is hard creating a character (it takes me about an hour to create one!), so all characters will be added in one point or another. I will post the first chapter as soon as possible. There is no limit to characters!**


	2. Pilot

_Once the town of Thornville was the greenest of all Fiore. With clear skies, and flowers of all sorts in every corner._

 _The streets used to be littered with stands, whether it be food stands or clothes stands. It was lively, the greatest source of tourism. Green hills stretched for miles around, large trees created a forest near by._

 _"Akihiro-nii-san." A little boy shouted as he ran towards a blonde in his mid-teens. The older boy wore thin, black glasses which framed his red eyes, his blonde hair reached just past his shoulders, tied in a low ponytail._

 _The young boy also had blonde hair and red eyes, his hair was thick and curly, barely reaching his shoulders. He smiled brightly at the older blonde. "Akira-nii-chan," The elder blonde greeted. "What are you doing here?"_

 _"Well I'm going on a trip with Aiya and Daiki for the whole weekend. Mom and Dad are at work, so I was wondering, lets go buy dango before I leave." The little boy insisted. "And when I come back, we can train together!"_

 _Frowning, Akihiro looked away. "Sorry, Kira-nii, maybe another time."_

 _Aki pouted. "But you'll help me improve my God Slayer magic, right?"_

 _"Hm," Akihiro smiled. "We'll train as soon as we see each other again."_

 _"You're the best Hiro!" Launching himself to Akihiro, he embraced the elder blonde, oblivious to the pained expression that Akihiro held._

* * *

What had happened? What had changed?

'We'll train as soon as we see each other again.' Akira replayed those words in his head.

He was no longer the joyous little boy. His hair now reached his shoulders, and his eyes held nothing but hatred. Groaning, he sat up, looking away from the cloudy sky. How he hated the rain, after deciding to seal away his heart, the rain began to flow. It stormed when he was sad, thundered when he was mad, and drizzled when he was calm.

Though, he wished for it to drizzle, the sky only thundered.

It was all _his_ fault, _he_ knew it was going to happen, but, did _he_ do it?

"Kira," A shadow loomed over the blonde. An energetic salmon-haired smiled at the blonde. "We came up with the perfect plan!"

Raising a thin eyebrow, Akira stared at the boy to continue. When nothing else was shared, he glared. "What is the plan, Daiki?"

"Oh right, we're going back."

Going back...no, it was like begging to be killed.

"Don't glare at me like that, bastard." Daiki hissed. "Anyways, we're going in disguise."

"No." Came the short, simple response.

"Kira, don't be like that. We're 16 now, we're powerful. Besides, we'll try to gather information fast, then we can leave." A girl with white hair, cut into a pixie, and blue eyes explained.

"I said no."

"Bastard," Daiki growled before smirking. "Fine, then we wont go, we'll just let your older brother kill more innocent people."

Smacking him in the head, the girl scowled. "Shut it, Daiki. We don't even know if Akihiro is involved."

"When do we depart, Aiya?" Akira mumbled.

"Now."

* * *

Let's get one thing straight: Akira looked damn hot, even in peasant clothes. And he knew it.

"Oi, Flashlight. If I remember correctly, we need to look dirty." Daiki explained. "Add some dirt on your face."

Glaring, Akira stepped forward. "What did you just call me, Pansy-boy?"

"I called you a Flashlight, you coward."

"You wanna go!?" By that point, both boys were face to face, their foreheads touched, and their noses were almost touching.

"You two can flirt later, we need to move." Aiya declared. She also wore dirty clothes, patches of mud adorned her cheeks. "And, Akira, roll in dirt or something, you look like a prince trying to sneak around a peasants town."

Akira grunted, he eyed the ground for any loose dirt. A chuckle was heard from behind him, and soon, Akira was enveloped in a cloud of soil. "That's it," He announced, "I'm gonna beat you senseless!"

* * *

 **Well that was a short chapter, I promise that the rest will be way longer! Anyways, these three will be the main good guys. The real story starts next chapter, I will post two chapters each week. Don't forget to Favorite, follow, and review!**


	3. Partners

Hidden under a pile of hay, our three heroes ride towards the most feared town in Fiore. Thornville. Home to the Dark Guild, Reaper's Scythes.

Nine years ago, this used to be quite lively. As they peered through a hole, they couldn't recognize the town anymore. Instead of the clean streets, the walls had holes and bricks littered the ground. A fog of dirt rose all the way up, blocking most of the sun rays from touching the ground.

No plants adorned the ground, only weeds.

"Is this really Thornville?" Aiya mumbled in shock.

The wagon came to a halt, a thumping sound echoed inside. That was their cue to go.

Jumping from the wagon, they hid their faces with the cloaks; well, technically rags. The three were dirty, straws of hay hung from strands of their hair. People warily walked around, hurrying to get away.

"Man," Daiki mumbled. "What happened here?"

"There are powerful mages around, I can sense them." Akira spoke. "Stay close, I sense two coming our way-"

 _Thud_

Gasping for air, Akira laid on his back. A grinning man snatched him by the neck, and dug his nails in. "Akira," Aiya shouted when the cloud cleared. " **Thorn Hurricane**."

The grinning man released Akira, he frowned. " **Vine Shield**."

Aiya's hurricane was simply blocked by a wall of vines. The vines dug into the earth, and wrapped themselves around the three. " **Phoenix Art: Fire Nebula**." Daiki breathed at the man. Swirls of flames erupted towards the cloaked man.

A hand came from behind the pink haired teen, and wrapped itself around Daiki's neck. "Enough," the attacker ordered.

" **Water Lance** ," Akira freed his hand with a swift motion. Multiple lances made of water shot from under him. Missing Daiki by a millimeter.

The grip on Daiki's neck loosened, throwing him to the ground. "How you've grown, Akira- _nii-chan_."

Time froze. The three teens tensed under the voice. Eyes wide, they all turned to the man who threw Daiki to the ground. He raised his hand, and dropped the hood.

Majestic golden locks framed his handsome face and crimson eyes. "A-Aki...hiro." Akira stuttered.

" _Nii-chan_ ," The other attacker repeated. "Well, well, bastard. Looks like we've struck gold."

"Yuu, tell Neikan-tono that we'll be having visitors."

"Wait," Aiya stood. "Yuu?"

"Do I know you pipsqueak?" The other man, known as Yuu, raised his eyebrow.

Once analyzing him, she scowled. "I am Aiya, heir to the Skye Clan."

Chuckling, the man released his hood. He had silver hair, which was held off his face by a blue headband. His brown eyes sparkled with interest. "Tehe, look at you. You haven't changed a bit. You're still the weak, pathetic shrimp you were back then. Let me tell you this," His grin grew larger. "I loved the helpless expression that your father held as I sliced his neck open-"

"Enough, Yuu." Akihiro scowled.

"Buzz kill," Yuu mumbled. "Anyways, I'll go report our little discovery to _God_. Tehe." As if becoming air, he vanished before their eyes.

"Like hell we're going with you." Daiki growled. "Why would you do this to your town, to your friends, to your family."

"Think what you want, we didn't cause this, nor did we do it." Akihiro answered. "Let's get moving before they find us."

"Lies. You're lying." Akira shouted. "They're all lies. You killed them a-agh."

A fist had collided with his stomach, Akihiro stared down at him with apologetic eyes. "We'll explain everything when we get to the base."

Blurriness was all he could see. Daiki's lips moved, but Akira couldn't hear a thing. Aiya's cheeks were stained in tears, but he couldn't do anything.

* * *

Once again, Akira was met with blurriness.

He was in a bed, stiff, but a bed. The ceiling was white, but he couldn't look away. A shadow stood at the doorway, but he couldn't care less. It was probably Akihiro.

"Haven't you done enough, Akihiro-" His voice was hoarse and raspy, it burned to talk.

"Call me that again, and I will kill you." It wasn't Akihiro's voice. This voice was feminine, high pitched, like the annoying, snobby girls. But her's was different, same tone, but softer, yet venomous.

Hauling himself up with his elbows, he turned his eyes to the door. Squinting, he made out the silhouette of a girl. After a few seconds, his eyes focused.

 _The girl had waist length, lavender hair, and golden eyes. She wore a tailored single-breasted black waistcoat with pointed tip design encircling her breast. Under, she had a simple pale purple dress shirt. The lavender haired girl had a purple mini skirt, and thigh-high black socks. She had black combat boots with purple lace. Over all, she wore a silver, knee-length cloak which is fastened by a clip in the shape of angel wings. Adorning her head was a black beanie, with a purple string bow._

Blood rushed to his cheeks, a heavy blush adorned his face.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." Her voice was lingering with hatred, but looking at her eyes, the hatred wasn't directed to him.

"Erm," He stuttered. "I-uh, hi?"

She scoffed. "We're having breakfast, get up so we can start."

With that, she turned around and shut the door.

Standing, he quickly made the bed. The room was green, a large window was placed in the middle of the wall, furthest from the door. It had simple, white curtains, on closer inspection, they led to a balcony. There was another bed on the other side of the room. While his side was neat, the other side was littered with books.

Akira exited the room, just in time to see Aiya exit from another room. "Akira, you're awake."

"What happened?" He asked. "Where's Daiki?"

"Daiki left a while ago, he went to talk to the Leader."

"And you let him?"

"He ran out before I could stop him. I was told to report to the dining hall."

Nodding, they both walked down the hall. Entering the elevator, they pressed the button with the number 'one'. "Wait." Someone shouted.

A hand forced the doors to open, and a teen jumped in. He sighed in relief, and looked at them.

 _He had indigo hair and golden eyes, his hair reached his shoulders, half of it was tied into a bun. He had two long strands that reached further than his shoulders, one on each side of his face. He had on a plain white shirt under a brown vest, he wore skin-tight, black jeans, and brown equestrian boots. A short, black cloak hung over his shoulders._

"You two must be the new recruits," He smiled at them. "I thought there were three?"

"He went to speak to your leader earlier." Aiya spoke. "I'm Aiya, that's Akira."

"Akira," The indigo teen repeated. "You look a lot like Akihiro."

Akira looked away. "He's my older brother."

"Word of advice, don't make Hinata mad." He chuckled. "Anyways, I'm Chess. Don't let the guys scare you, they're nice when you get to know them."

"Nice my ass," Akira snarled. "They're just a bunch of murderers."

Chess glared. "In the end we are all the same, striving for the same goal."

"What do you mea-?"

Before Akira could finish, the doors opened with a slight beep. Chess stepped out, and the two followed. "Wait, what did you mean by 'new recruits'? We never agreed to join." Aiya stared at Chess.

"You may not want to now, but you will soon."

Opening the doors, the three stepped into the dining hall. A long table was seated in the middle. Only six seats were occupied, Daiki being in one of them. Six more were empty.

 _At the end, a man with fiery red hair and emerald eyes stared at the newcomers. He held an air of superiority, his eyes intimidating you. He wore red button up shirt, and a tight, black vest. What caught their eyes, were the piercings. The man's face was pierced with silver, a pair of snake bites adorned his lower lip. He had an eyebrow piercing, septum piercing, dimple piercing, and at least six in each ear._

 _Next on the left side, a male with red-tipped, brown hair and amber eyes. He had messy, shoulder length hair that stuck up at the edges. A white hair pin clipped the right side of his hair back. He had an amethyst stone earring on his right ear. The man wore a black, open button up shirt, and tight pants. Weird tattoo marks could be visible from his open shirt._

The brunet didn't seem to be paying attention to the newcomers. Nest to him, were Akihiro and Yuu. To the right of the red head, sat the lavender haired girl from before, and next to her, Daiki seemed to be drooling over the food.

Chess glared at Daiki, pushing him off the chair. "Hey!"

"This is my chair." Came Chess' simple reply as he seated himself.

Daiki kept his mouth shut, and sat on the other chair. Akira and Aiya followed suit, and sat next to Daiki. "So, pain-face." Daiki looked at the red head. "Why'd you kidnap us? We were about to go beat the living crap out of the Dark Guild guys."

"As if children like you could do that." The red head man spoke. "I am Neikan, Neikan- _tono_ when you address me. I am God."

"I don't care who you are, or what you think. We want an explanation." Daiki slammed his fist on the table. "And food, I want food. I'm starving."

"Feast on what you want." Neikan offered. "Now, we've been attempting to find you three. Akira Heavengem, Akihiro's brother. Aiya Skye, past heir to the Skye Clan. And Daiki Ryo, the Pheonix Slayer. We both have a similar goal, we want Thornville like it use to be."

"Thornville was our home, we want it back. But, my question is: Why do you want it?" Akira sipped his drink.

"I have a score to settle. We will be creating our own guild, and I'd like you three in it. We can't win with just a few of us"

"And if I decline?" Akira glared.

Smirking, Neikan sliced his pancakes. "You wont."

"He got us there." Daiki leaned towards Akira and Aiya. "What now?"

Aiya sighed. "We join, though," She glared at Yuu, whom glared back. "I'm not happy about it."

* * *

"From this moment on, Aiya, Daiki, and Akira are now full pledged members of Heavens Rose." Neikan announced. "We usually operate in pairs due to our small numbers. Daiki and Aiya will be partners. Hinata, it's been over a month since Ayato left, you are now ready for a new partner. I hereby declare Akira as your partner."

The lavender haired girl stood. "Nei-tono, pardon my defiance, but, I cannot work with a Heavengem."

"Hinata, I am aware of your 'situation', but you need to let it go." He explained. "As a Heavengem, and Akihiro's younger brother, Akira will be a perfect match."

"But Neikan-"

"He is your new partner and that is final." Neikan stood and exited the dining room. Akira stared down at his empty plate.

"Stupid Neikan and his stupid god-complex." Hinata muttered as she too left, slamming the doors hard.

"Tehe," Yuu chuckled. "I'd sleep with one eye open if I were you."

Akihiro sighed. "As if she could kill him."

"Tsk," Chess scoffed. "Hinata could so kill him if she wanted."

"She said she couldn't work with a Heavengem. What does that mean?"

"Who knows," The brunet answered. "She's hated Akihiro ever since he beat her. Looks like she's taking it out on you. Names Miyako by the way."

Daiki was the next to speak. "So she's a sore loser?"

"That's not it. Normally she wouldn't make a big deal out of it, but, Ayato's leave changed her." Chess added. "For some reason, she's taking everything out on you. Good luck at practice."

* * *

Akira made his way back to the room he woke up in. He opened the door, and was met by Hinata.

She sat on the floor, surrounded by books. She leaned against her bed, a book on her lap. Her head rested on her palm, she seemed to be in deep concentration.

"What do you want?"

He hadn't realized that he was just standing at the doorway. In no moment did she bother to look up. "Erm, I'm getting the hint that you don't like me, but Neikan said we're partners, and I don't wan't to feel awkward. I'm not sure if I did anything to offend you, so I'll just apologize anyways. I'm sorry. I hope we can get along."

She sighed and looked up at him. "Don't get in my way, and we won't have a problem."

He stood still at the doorway. Didn't she hear him? He apologized for nothing.

Yes, he knows he didn't do anything. Yet, he is apologizing so everything can smooth itself out. "Don't get in my way, and we wont have a problem." He kept repeating in his head.

What type of crap was that? Was she not getting the message?

He had to admit, this girl was stubborn.

She stood, placing a bookmark in the book before closing it. "What is it, Neikan."

Turning, Akira was met face to face with the red head. Faking a sad expression, Neikan clutched his heart. "Hinata-hime, I am wounded. Oh," when did you stop addressing me as just Neikan? I want to be your Nei-tono again."

"You lost that privilege when you paired me up with this sad excuse of a Heavengem. Couldn't you have paired me up with that pinky instead?"

"I'm sure you and Akira will get along. You know, we basically dragged them here, they have no clothes. Why don't you take them to the plaza in Crose? That way, you'll get to know him."

"So you want me to babysit them?"

"They're the same age as you. I'm sure it'll be fine."

"No."

"Intel informed me that there is a certain person at Crose. Who knows, you might bump into him. But then again, if you don't want to, then I'll find someone else."

"That's not going to fool me this ti-"

"I also heard he was with a girl."

"-me, because I was going to go either way."

Smiling in victory, Neikan clapped his hands. "Then it's settled." Skipping away, Hinata glared.

She turned back to Akira, who was silent the whole time. "You, out. I'll be down in a second. I'm damn sure Nei- _kami_ already warned your friends."

Nodding, Akira walked out of the room, who's door slammed shut as soon as he stepped out. That girl was something else. But, why did she hate him so much? Akira just didn't understand.

"Don't even think about her." Akihiro's voice snapped Akira out of his thoughts. They both walked to the elevator. "Listen, Akira. She _will_ kill you if she has the chance. I've seen her assassinate others without a blink. She usually goes on assassination jobs, seducing leaders into lowering their guard. I'm saying this for your own safety, no matter how sweet she may seem, she's only using you. Though I must apologize, it is my fault you've caught her eye, she wants revenge."

"Revenge for what?"

"She is in this group because of me."

"So, you forced her into joining?"

"No, she joined on her own free will."

Before he could ask anymore, the doors opened into a training floor. "Oi, Akira. We're going shopping. Piercing dude gave us jewels to buy clothes. You know, he really is a nice guy."

"I'll be taking my leave now. I will answer any questions any of you may have, regarding the Thornville incident." Akira strolled away.

To be honest, Akira didn't want to go, but then again, he could spend time with Hinata. Besides, he, Daiki, and Aiya haven't hanged out without worry for quite some time. Though, Thornville is still in danger, they have help now.

True they don't know this groups strengths, and according to Neikan, there are three more members who were not present. They were strong, no doubt about it, Akira could sense it. Especially Neikan, along with Hinata.

Casting a shadow, an enormous bird swooped from above. It shimmered in gold, as if it were made of glitter. Aiya was ready to attack, but on closer inspection, a person stood on top of it. "Hey," Daiki called. "It's Hinata."

Right he was. Hinata stood gracefully on the bird, her long hair, now styled in a loose braid, swayed with the wind. Her expression was sour, radiating a aura of superiority. The bird in fact seemed to be made of 'glitter', or visible magic particles. "Get on." Came her simple invitation.

Daiki jumped on without a hesitation, meanwhile, Aiya and Akira warily glanced at each other. They didn't know the girl, for all they know, she could land them in a deserted island with no way of escaping, leaving them to die.

Or, she could really just be doing what Neikan told her to do.

Once aboard, their feet were enveloped in the bird, holding them in place. "So," Daiki whistled. "You're not going to kill us, right?"

She scoffed. "As if I'd waste my magic on you three."

"Oh yeah?" Aiya glared. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you're weak." She deadpanned.

Akira and Daiki sweat dropped. This girl was straight forward, and getting on Aiyas nerves. Contrary to what Hinata said, Aiya was very powerful. Even they were scared of her sometimes.

"Oh yeah? How about you try to prove that?" Aiya hissed, her short white hair was casting a shadow over her face.

Unfazed, Hinata clutched Aiya's dirty, brown shirt. "One more threat like that, and I'll blow you to bits."

At that exact moment, a lance skimmed past Akira and Daiki, heading straight for the girls. The grip on Akiras feet had vanished, yet he only stared. It all appeared in slow motion, from Aiya turning around, Daiki outstretching his arm as if to stop it, to Hinata locked in place. It pierced through Hinatas chest. Blood splattered from her mouth, as a large pool of blood began soaking her black waistcoat.

"Hey there, Akira." A voice whispered in Akira's ear. Spinning around, everything froze.

 _There stood a teen with straight black hair and silver tips. It was messy,tossed aside from his eyes and bangs that reached his chin. He had green eyes that obtained a split pupil. He wore an open navy blue tailcoat, a red scarf around his neck, and a black top hat with green ribbon, and four red feathers._

"Mukami-san?"

"So you do remember me." Mukami frowned. "Tell me, why didn't you try to stop my attack?"

Realization struck him. "You're the one who attacked her!?"

"And yet you haven't tried to kill me. Why? Will you not avenge her death?"

"She's not dead, I can still save her!"

Mukami stared back at the frozen figures. "You are still a child."

They moved again. Daiki held Hinata in his arms, pressing on the wound to stop the bleeding. Aiya was preparing to use her healing magic. Were they not seeing Mukami? "She's dead." Aiya said wide eyed.

Snapping away from Mukami, Akira turned to see the lifeless figure of the lavender haired girl.

The black haired man pulled out a card from a pocket, breaking it as if it were glass. " **Illusion Break**."

"Hinata!" He yelled. Opening his eyes, Hinata turned to Akira, while still clutching Aiyas shirt.

Daiki's hands were shielding him from the massive aura that radiated from the two girls. It seemed as if nothing had happened.

"What?" She snapped at him.

"Uh-nothing. Nevermind." Akira shook his head. What had happened?

Daiki waved his hands around, laughing with worry. Why don't we say stuff about ourselves? Ya know, break the tension," he suggested.

Both girls continued to glare at each other. "No time. We're here."

Just a few feet away, the entrance of the town greeted them. They hopped off as the bird flew at the speed of light, and into the sky. "Boom," Hinata grinned. Between the clouds, an ball of magical particles created rings, blowing away the clouds in it's way. Soon after, the ball in the middle exploded, sending massive pressure waves all around. Hinata looked up with pride, glancing at Aiya for a second. "That, little kitty, is art."

"Art?" The three repeated.

Townsmen and women gathered at the entrance, gasping in shock. "What the hell, Hinata?" Akira was the first to react. "You can't just do that, someone could've been severely hurt."

"What are you talking about?" Hinata growled. "You should be thrilled, you've just seen true art. Here one moment, gone the next."

"Someone could've been hurt." He repeated. "Did you think about that?"

Her whole body shook, was it anger? Or the tears threatening to fall?

"Do what you want. Meet back here at sunset, then we'll go back." She informed them before brushing through the crowd that had gathered.

Aiya and Daiki had ripped their gazes from the sky a moment later. They too pushed their way through. It was a nice looking town, the entrance held the plaza, full of stores, pastries, and restaurants.

Thornville used to be as beautiful as Crose. It will be like the old days, they just need time. Judging by Neikan, they'll be embarking to Thornville soon enough.

"Kya," Aiya gasped, she ran to a locals window, and pressed her hands against the glass. There in display, was a white, sleeveless hoodie. The hood had two cat shaped folds, and a large black paw print was placed at the center of the hoodie. "I need it."

"The correct phrase is, 'I want it', besides, what's your obsession with cats?" Daiki asked as he and Akira strolled towards her.

Ignoring him, Aiya raced into the store.

Sighing, they followed. The shop was small, yet they already couldn't find their white haired female companion. Deciding to just wait for her near the dressing rooms, they sat on the chairs.

Women that came in and out glanced at them, as if wondering what two teen boys were doing waiting in front of the dressing rooms of a woman's clothes shop.

"Ta da!" Came a cheerful voice from inside a room. The curtains opened to reveal Aiya.

 _Her short, white hair was in a small half ponytail. Her blue eyes stuck out against all the white. She wore the sleeveless hoodie with cat ears, along with a pair of jean shorts. Stripped black and white socks reached just bellow her knees, and a pair of fuzzy black boots adorned her feet._

"You look great, can we leave now? I think the women here have begun to label us as perverts." Daiki muttered, while Akira gave him a knowing smile.

Pouting, Aiya went back into the dressing room.

Once she was back out, she went straight to the cash-out box, and changed into her new clothes. "Time to go guy shopping." She declared. "I saw some over th-"

 _ **Boom**_

A strong gush of wind shook the town. "Is it Hinata again?" Aiya asked in annoyance.

"No," Responded Daiki. "This time is different."

Without another word, Akira set off towards the disruption, closely followed by Daiki and Aiya.

* * *

 **Well, here's this chapter, yes I combined the two I ha posted apart, I felt like they went together. Hope you guys like it, thank you guys whom have submitting characters. I am still, and will always be accepting characters.**

 **So what do you guys think about the characters? Like or no?**

 **All characters submitted WILL be accepted, they will be brought it at one point or another.**

 **Have a nice evening!**

 **Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review!**


	4. Sunflower

Smoke arose from not far away.

What he knew though, was that it wasn't Hinata whom was burning the town, or so he hoped. The magic feel was familiar, but Akira couldn't put his finger on it.

Ashes flew their direction, flooding the sky in it's gray substance. The residents ran for safety, away from the unfolding scene.

Sparks flew as metal hit metal, two figures clashed in the air. Purple and blue danced around each other, gracefully, they carried themselves. They separated. Each enveloped in their own magic particles.

A puff of smoke had sent a fighter hurdling towards them. Tumbling, scraping, Hinata now lay at their feet. Her black waistcoat was ripped at the side, exposing a deep gash that gushed out blood.

Blood dripped from her mouth, yet she cockily grinned, her golden eyes sparked in so much emotion. Stiffly, she pushed herself up with her shoulders. "Is that all you have?" She sneered. Her dirtied legs failed from under her, sending her crumbling the the ground once again.

"Hinata," Daiki ran past Akira. "Quick, Aiya, she needs hep."

Aiya followed his lead, white light glowed from her palms as she neared Daiki and Hinata. "I don't need your help," Hinata spat, attempting to stand. "This is my fight."

"Hinata, my beautiful blossom~" The enemy cooed. "How long until I can break you?"

The enemy hid within the smoke, only allowing them to see his silhouette. "You can never break true art-" She smirked.

Chuckling, the silhouette raised his hand snapping his fingers in the air. "Because it's already been broken," He laughed. "The Firefly Princess is on her knees, from the day I left, you broke. Was it because of me? No, it was Akihiro, wasn't it? He humiliated you, defeated you in battle, looked down on your 'beloved' art, you might have worn a cocky smirk, acted as if you didn't care. But there's no denying it, Akihiro has set down a cage upon you, trapping you in place, in Neikans group. And you are painfully aware of that. It's killing you inside."

"Shut up," Hinata growled. Her eyes failed her, although they glared with superiority, a hot stream of tears ran down her cheeks.

"How does it feel? How must it feel, living your life knowing that you lost, simply because you weren't strong enough? Stand up, prove that you are superior, prove that you are stronger than-"

"You sure run your mouth, Chatterbox." Akira growled.

The wind rotated, sending anything in its way to follow, as if creating a border. "But Akira, didn't you want to know why she despises you so much?" The smoke cleared out, showing the enemies green eyes. "Now, Akira, I'll tell you the truth: I destroyed Thornville."

Daiki and Aiya stared in shock, how could one mage cause so much damage? Why would _he_ do it?

"T-that's impossible." Aiya muttered.

"Why would you do that?" Daiki shouted. Hinata's eyes were now dull, void of any emotion.

"I did it for Hinata." He smiled. "In a world of darkness, my precious flower would only wither."

No, it didn't make any sense. "Mukami," Akira whispered. "I-I don't understand."

"That's because, you're naive, oblivious to the world around us." He removed his hat, spinning one of it's red feathers on his finger. " **Demon's Blade.** " The red feather shifted, turning into an enormous scythe. Mukami swirled, sending the scythe flying towards Akira.

" **Heaven's Judgment.** " The scythe scraped against a glowing white sword. Akira didn't feel a thing. _Kill_ , was all he though about. Yes, he wanted-no, he needed-to kill this man. " **Water Pass** " Swinging his sword, Akira created a streak of water, and launched it at Mukami.

He jumped as the water chopped down the trees and roofs of the homes nearby. " **Dance of the Stars** " A large magic circle appeared in the sky, clouds floated around as they got darker. Glowing brighter, the circle launched countless orbs of magic. The ground cracked as they aimed for Akira.

" **Phoenix Flare: Nebula** " Daiki's arms flared, sending spirals of fire towards Mukami.

" **Sky Art: Hurricane.** " Aiya outstretched her arms, creating a hurricane behind Mukami. With fire coming from one side, and a hurricane behind, Mukami jumped through the gap.

Aira smirked in victory, with a swift motion, he snatched Mukami's scythe away, and aimed his sword towards Mukami.

The sword met flesh, digging deep inside, and exiting through the other side. Akira raised his head, wanting to see Mukami's defeated face. But what he saw was different. Golden eyes stared back at his, strands of her lavender hair brushed against his cheek as she gasped.

Mukami stared wide eyed at the scene before him. Akira's blade went through Hinata's stomach. "Hina...ta..." By the time Mukami hit the ground, he had vanished.

Akira's sword disappeared. He swooped her body, and landed with a slight thud. He held her bridal style, his tears stained her hair. "Why?"

"I love him." Hinata answered, her eyes beginning to close.

Aiya quickly ran to them, the glow in her palms returned, as she placed her hands over Hinata's heart.

"There's a clinic not far, she needs professional help," Daiki commented. Akira lifted her up and they set off to the clinic, residents poked their heads out to see the commotion.

* * *

"I'll go tell Neikan," Daiki offered. "If I go now, I can make it by night-"

"That won't be necessary," An orange head spoke. "Hideaki already set off."

The ginger walked up to a nurse. He handed her a sack of jewels, and turned to walk out. "That's for the damages on the town."

Aiya stood. "Hey, who're you?"

"Names Kioshi," He waved. "I wasn't at the meeting, but got the message that we would have three new members. I guess it'll soon be time to take down those stupid Reaper's Scythe's. Toodles~"

Aiya stared confusingly at the mans retreating back. Were they seriously strong enough?

Daiki was meanwhile munching on a carrot, a habit when he gets nervous. Akira sat staring at the wall, deep in concentration.

She was willing to die for _him. He_ was her savior.

Why?

What does the destruction of Thornville have anything to do with Hinata?

He needed answers. He needed to see Akirhiro now. But he couldn't leave, he was the one who injured Hinata, he has a reason to apologize now.

"Friends of Miss Bell Naoki?" A nurse asked as she entered through two doors.

Confused, Daiki stood. "Uh, you mean Hinata?"

Equally confused, the nurse looked down at her papers. "No, I have a Bell Naoki? The lavender haired girl you brought earlier."

What was going on?

"Oh right," Aiya spoke up. "Sorry for the misunderstanding, we're still tired from the fight."

"Ah," The nurse smiled. "Well she is starting to wake up, she is allowed only one visitor today."

"I'll go," Akira quickly replied.

The nurse led him to the third floor, and into a plain hallway.

White

That's the only color there.

Through a door, with the numbers 38 on it, Akira stepped inside the room. It was equally white, white walls, white sheets, white curtains.

His eyes landed on Hinata, her face was paler than normal, her hair was a mess. "I know you're awake." Akira sat on the chair that was placed next to the bed. "I want the truth, Bell" Thunder stroked the sky, much to Akira's annoyance.

Hinata giggled, it echoed around the room. Hot tears ran down her face.

* * *

 _"Filthy scum," A woman hissed as she drew her whip. A young girl, about the age of 7, laid on the dirt ground. Her arm shielded her face, ready to be met by her punishment. She whimpered as it landed on her side. "Why did I ever bother to raise you, I should've killed you when you were born."_

 _"I'm sorry, momma." The girl cried._

 _The woman growled. "You have no right to call me that, you're lucky I'm Leona's second hand. In fact, Leona need's a future bride for her strongest child. You'll be going to their household. You'll be monitored, and trained to be stronger. I heard she has a few more girls who are in training, don't disappoint me. Heck, if you can become a Caldwell, then you can address me as Mother again. If you're not chosen, then you might as well die. Am I clear?"_

 _"Y-yes, Fiona."_

 _With that, the woman known as Fiona stalked away. Her indigo hair flowed with the wing, contrary to the little girls. The girl was dirty, her hair brown from the dirt. She could feel bruises forming under her torn clothes._

 _"Bell," A whispering voice called out. "Ah, there you are!"_

 _A young bow, the same age s the girl, strolled towards her. A box in his hands. The boy had short indigo hair, and golden eyes, like Bell._

 _"Chess?"_

 _"Hm," He grabbed her hand. "I heard Momma is giving you to the Caldwells tomorrow, she's arranging to get you cleaned up this afternoon." He continued to drag her into the forest. Once they reached the trees, they hid behind a bush. "I stole this cake from the kitchen, it's chocolate, your favorite." He pulled out two forks from his pocket, and handed one to Bell._

 _"This won't be the last time we eat together, right?"_

 _"I won't let it. Momma is Leona's second hand, I could possibly beg her to let me go over for dinner." Chess took a bite of the cake. "And when I see you again, you'll be the strongest."_

 _"But I don't have any magic..."_

 _"You don't know that, maybe you're a late bloomer,"_

 _They continued to eat in silence. It was nice. Chess was usually training since he already showed his magic abilities. "Master Chess?" A maid not far called out. Her eyes scanned around, but she couldn't find the boy._

 _"I gotta go," Chess stood. "One day, everyone is going to call you Mistress Bell, I have faith in you."_

 _Bell smiled, her brother was the only one kind to her. She mustn't give up, she'll be the best, for Chess. "Bell," Another maid called out, without much effort, the maid simply stood there. "Lady Fiona has ordered me to clean you before tomorrow, don't hide."_

 _"H-hai," Bell rushed out from the bush. The cake was left half eaten as Bell followed the maid through the house. Truth be told, she was rarely allowed inside, her mother would make her sleep outside, claiming that it would 'toughen her'._

 _-n-_

 _The maid led her into an enormous bathroom, the tub was full of steaming water and bubbles. It smelled like lavenders. "Undress, and get in, I'll be outside the door."_

 _Bell stood in front of the mirror wall. Her wavy hair reached her shoulders, a fringe fell over her forehead, as two strands framed her face. She wore a large button up shirt for sleepwear._

 _Even she couldn't recognize herself._

 _-n-_

 _"Get up," A maid opened the curtains. It had been a while since she had slept on a bed, and frankly, she didn't want to get up. Groaning, she did as told, the maid had set a set of clothes on thee bed, and ordered Bell to change._

 _The maid stepped outside to allow her to change. The clothes were simple, a lavender sundress with a white dress shirt under, covering the bruises on her arms. Purple and white stripped leggings covered her legs, and she wore a pair of fluffy black boots. The look was completed with a knee length black coat, and lilac scarf due to the season being winter._

 _"You may enter," She called out to the maid._

 _Stepping back in, the maid glared. "Don't act so high, until you become a Caldwell, you wont be treated any different. Come, the Caldwells are being served breakfast here, do not disappoint your mother."_

 _The walk to the dining room seemed like an eternity away. During the way, Bell had to listen to the maid's lessons. Do not speak unless being spoken to. Do not make eye contact. No eating with your mouth open._

 _The large doors leading to the dining room seemed so big. Bell's hands sweated although it was cool indoors._

 _Opening the door, Bell stepped in before the maid. A woman with long, pale blue hair sat at the table meant for five, just like her mother adjusted it. Next to her, a boy whom seemed to be in his mid teens stared at Bell with his green eyes, his hair was pitch black with silver tips._

 _The table was round, allowing Fiona to sit next to Leona. Chess sat next to his mother, meaning that Bell had to sit between her brother and the boy. "Bell, my beautiful child, come join us. Breakfast is about to start, what took you so long?"_

 _"Pardon me, Mother." Bell kept her head down._

 _A firm hand pushed Bell towards the table. She sat at her seat, and the teen boy pushed her chair closer to the table._

 _He smiled at her, and it wasn't out of pity. It was like how Chess smiled at her, like an equal._

 _"Ah Bell," Leona spoke first. "You're a beautiful young lady. Fiona has told me that your magic hasn't come up yet. No biggie, as Fiona's daughter, I expect great things from you. What do you think, Ayato?"_

 _The teen's smile grew wider. "Now, Mother Leona, a flower cannot be rushed into blooming. Her magic will sprout when she is ready, after all, she's still a child."_

 _"Even so, you were able to master three elements by her age." Leona announced. "Shall we eat?"_

 _The chefs rushed in, placing plates of food before them. Bell gazed at the food, apart from the treats that Chess would sneak to her, she rarely ate anything good._

* * *

"So, Mukami's real name is Ayato," Akira muttered.

"I wouldn't say that," Hinata answered. "His full name is Ayato Mukami Caldwell."

Akira was still confused, it didn't make any sense. "Why change _your_ name though?"

"Ayato likes to call me Hinata, you know the meaning don't you?" She grinned.

"It means 'sunflower,' doesn't it?"

Hinata smiled softly. "My magic appeared late. But, he told me to be like a sunflower," She giggled. "He told me to keep looking up, because everything was going to be fine. So, I've been going by Hinata for so long now, and I'll keep being Hinata, for him."

"Him this, him that." Akira hissed. "What about you? Just, _who_ are you?"

"I am Hinata."

"Why would he attack you? All the things he said, why are you still protecting him?"

"Because, that wasn't Ayato." Hinata closed her eyes. "You looked at him as if you knew him. You know it too. That wasn't the Ayato you know."

* * *

" _Hiro-nii-san_. _" Akira shouted. "You promised me you'd train with me."_

 _Akihiro stood at the doorway of his home, "Sorry, nii-chan. I promised a friend-"_

 _"Oi, Hiro." A booming voice called out. At the gates of their property, stood Yuu, his silver hair was being held back by blue hair pins. Next to him, another teen with black hair and silver tips stood. "All Mighty God just recruited another sucker. This is Mukami, he's a chill fucker."_

 _Twitching, Akihiro sent a deadly glare towards Yuu. "What did I tell you about cursing at the presence of children?"_

 _"Tehee," Yuu was unaffected by the glare. "The kid is 8 years old, I'm sure he's heard worst."_

 _"He's right." Mukami cut in. "Children are still learning, you mustn't influence him into doing the wrong thing, Yuu-san."_

* * *

"There's still gaps. It still doesn't explain anything."

Hinata stayed quiet, her eyes traced the droplets on the window.

"I need to know the rest-"

"Visiting hour is over. Your friend left an address, you may come back tomorrow." The nurse smiled.

"Just a bit longer, please?"

Sighing, the nurse stared at Hinata. "Well, if she's fine with-"

"Leave." She growled. "Both of you, I want you two out, now."

* * *

Akira had arrived at the hotel, Aiya and Daiki had left before him.

It was simple, cream walls, a few decorations. Outside, the rain continued to pour, come to think of it, it wasn't raining nor sprinkling that morning. Akihiro must have placed a seal on him.

"Akira," Aiya called from the doorway. She wore a towel over her hair, which was dipping. "You sure took your time."

He nodded and stepped in the room. Daiki sat at one of the three beds in the room. At the far corner, the orange haired teen meditated, Kioshi was his name.

"What is Heavens Rose's relationship with the Reaper's Scythe?"

Kioshi opened is purple eyes. They bore holes through Akira, though, he stared back. "We were 'acquaintances' to say the least. To be fairly honest, I've only been following orders. As long as I can be on the battlefield, then I wont ask questions."

"Ahihiro said that you guys didn't destroy Thornville." Aiya muttered; her blue eyes glared at Kioshi. "But, Yuu said he sliced my fathers throat open...Nothing is making sense!"

Kioshi didn't seem fazed at all. He threw a lazy glance at her, and laid on the bed. "Yuu was defending himself. The Skye Clan was plotting with the Reaper's Scythe's; us Heaven Rose didn't meet eye-to-eye with them. So, a battle broke out. The Skye Clan wasn't strong enough, you should know it too, Yuu is the Skye Clan's prodigy, his blood lust could never be rivaled. Well, Neikan never let us get too deep into training, so we're not really sure."

"So that's why my father wanted me to go on the trip." Aiya muttered.

The door swung open.

 _A man with straight green hair and brown eyes stepped in. He was of average height, and wore a cloak that reached the ground. The hood hung over his head, shielding him from the rain._

"Neikan wants us back by tomorrow afternoon. We'll start training, the Reaper's Scythes are expanding." The man informed. "We strike next week."

He appeared to be calm. Contrary to the orange head that was sticking his tongue out at the newcomer. "Hideaki," Koishi wined. "You're so serious. Not even a 'hey there, my most favorite partner, Koishi'? All these years, and you're still a cold hearted bastard."

"Shut up, idiot." The green haired man, Hideaki, glared. "This is no time for childplay."

Kioshi grunted. "From what I gathered, the lacrima implanted in Ayato is acting up again."

"Hinata needs to learn that she can't do anything about it."

"An eye for an eye, I guess." Kioshi thought aloud.

Daiki looked back and fourth at both Heaven Rose members. "Lacrima?"

* * *

 _"My dearest Ayato." Leona cooed at the black haired teen. "You re still not stronger than your elder brother. Don't you worry, we stole a very powerful lacrima, just for you."_

 _Ayato bore holes through the object in Leonas hands. "What type of lacrima is it?"_

 _Leona smirked. "It is a Demon Lacrima, stronger than a Demon Slayer. Stronger than any magic. With this, you will be able to be my successor. All you have to do, is learn to control it."_

 _"What if I can't?"_

 _"Then the demon will consume your sole, and take over your body. Which is why, you must learn to control it. I sensed Astral and Celestial Magic from Fionas daughter. Her blood will help to create a seal to tame it." Leona explained._

 _"Her...blood?"_

 _Grinning, Leona placed her hand on Ayato's shoulder. "We have to kill her."_

 _Ayato's green eyes widened in shock._

 _"A month from now, we will expand to a town named Thornville. I have made a deal with a powerful Clan, the Skye Clan. Fiona is one of my strongest mages, she cannot know that we will be killing her daughter. Therefor, we'll make it seem like it was an accident."_

 _"I understand." Ayato smiled. "But Mother, may I go visit this Thornville you speak of? I mean, won't it be easier if we know the town?"_

 _Leona chuckled. "This is why you'll be my successor. So smart. I will arrange your stay there for the month. Just report to me if you find anything useful."_

 _"Yes, Mother."_

 _-n-_

 _And so, Ayato was taken to Thornvile. "My, my~" A familiar voice cooed. "What have I got here?"_

 _"Neikan, stop being foolish." Another voice sighed. "So, what are you doing here, Ayato-nii-chan. I hope Mother didn't send you to find us."_

 _'What are they doing here?' Ayato thought. "No, Mother doesn't waste her breath on you two anymore, my beloved elder brothers." He spat with a hint of sarcasm._

 _"Then what are you doing here?" Neikan asked._

 _"I need help."_

 _Neikan smirked. "I don't know. What do you think, Miyako?"_

 _Miyako studied Ayato, his eyes blank as usual. "I guess it depends. What is it?"_

 _"Mother is planning on expanding to this town." He explained. "According to what I was told, she has an alliance with the Skye Clan. They plan on invading in one month."_

 _Neikan hummed. "There's something else, isn't there?"_

 _"She is planning on implanting a Demon Lacrima inside of me."_

 _"Those things are dangerous. No one has ever been able to fully control it." Miyako stated aloud. "You can't let Mother implant it in you."_

 _"Well it's you guys' fault. If you two hadn't left, then I wouldn't be in line to becoming her successor. Not only that, but she's planning on killing an innocent girl to tame the demon in me." Ayato shouted. "You can kill me when the lacrima is implanted, but, I can't let Bell die. She's done nothing wrong."_

 _Neikan and Miyako exchanged glances. "Well, us brothers have to stick together, right?" Neikan grinned. "Looks like we were prepared."_

 _"Huh?" Ayato muttered in confusion. "What do you mean?"_

 _"Well-"_

 _"Neikan," An orange headed teen yelled from above a tree. "I challenge you, to a battle."_

 _The teen jumped, aiming his foot at Neikan. "Kioshi, you idiot." Another voice boomed. Before Kioshi could land a hit on their leader, he was hit by a gush of wind._

 _"What the hell, Hideaki!?" Kioshi snarled. "Today what the day I was finally going to beat him."_

 _Hideaki glared. "You are such a brat," He hissed. "Why was I even partnered with you? You're not even to my level."_

 _"You want to repeat that, basta-"_

 _"Now, now." Neikan spoke as he got between them. "As partners, you two will have to coexist peacefully."_

 _The two continued to glare. "Neikan-tono." Hideaki was the first to react. "Can't you just pair me up with that Heavengem, what was his name? Aki...hiro?" Hideaki thought aloud. "Yeah, Akihiro. At least he can probably keep up with me. Just give the silver freak to this idiot, they basically have the same vocabulary and personality."_

 _"Fuck did you say about me, you stupid plant?" Yuu hissed as he walked closer to them._

 _Ayato stood next to Miyako, whom didn't seem fazed about the situation unfolding in front of them._

 _"Calm down, all of you." Neikan growled, hushing the three arguing boys. "Hideaki, Kioshi, I have a mission for you two. And Yuu, this is...er...Mukami? Yeah, that's is name. Since we don't have a partner for him, he get's to join you and Akihiro."_

 _"Whatever." Yuu muttered, still glaring at the green headed teen._

 _Ayato was frozen in place. These were the type of people his older brothers were recruiting? "They're stronger than they appear. Trust me, you haven't seen them in battle. The silver haired one, Yuu, is part of the Skye Clan, his cousin is going to be the successor. Though, I wouldn't worry about that alliance you mentioned. He doesn't really like the Clan's ways."_

 _He nodded. "Neikan," Ayato called out. "Mother will be bringing Bell, the girl, to make her death look like an accident. I'll be on stand by, the lacrima will be implanted in me during the battle. I need you two to get her to a safe place."_

 _"How powerful is this girl?" Neikan questioned._

 _"We sensed Astral and Celestial Magic in her, though, she hasn't been able to use any of her magic." Ayato answered. "She's 7 years old, her magic should be coming soon."_

 _"Astral Magic, hm? That's quite rare." Miyako stated._

 _Neikan glanced at his brunet brother. "We'll help then. But, you must join our group. Heaven's Rose."_

 _"Since when do you own a guild?"_

 _"We don't," Neikan grinned. "But, when we beat Reaper's Scythe, we'll be strong enough to make it official."_

 _Ayato smiled. "At least you two still walk in the light. The others are turning just like Mother. Especially our youngest brother."_

* * *

 **And that concludes this chapter. It took me a while to finish, I'm trying to make everything make sense.**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed, don't stop reviewing, it gives me more confidence to finish faster!**

 **I am quite interested in what you guys think. What do you like? What don't you like? How can I make it more interesting?**

 **The battle in Thornville will be happening soon, maybe not next chapter, but probably by the end of next chapter and the whole chapter after that.**

 **You know what that means?**

 **It means that the characters that you guys have submitted will be appearing soon! As far as I've seen, every character has passed and will be appearing in the story.**

 **As I have stated, I will always be accepting characters, and a few plots/arcs. If you feel like a new character should appear sometime in the story, just PM it to me, and I'll make him/her fit.**

 **Thank you guys who have been reviewing, following, and have favored my story.**

 **As for new readers, don't forget to follow, favorite, and review!**


	5. Training and Encounters

By the next day, Hideaki escorted them back, since they didn't know where it was.

Kioshi was supposed to be taking Hinata back.

It has now been 3 days. 3 long days of training.

Neikan had told them to practice without magic, by using swords, stating that 'it saves your magic'.

Akira and Hinata still shared the room, they haven't really talked, she was usually asleep or 'researching'. Neikan wasn't allowing her to train just yet. But considering that she has been a member for quite a while, she's probably trained without magic before.

Currently, Daiki was practicing with Yuu and Kioshi. Aiya was still being taught how to use the sword, Hideaki was helping her. Neikan and Miyako were no where to be found.

Meanwhile, Akihiro and Chess trained against each other. After being around them for a few days, Akira concluded that his elder brother and Chess were friends, well, friends competing against each other a lot. Literally, they competed over the smallest things.

The doors opened behind Akira, Hinata-or should he call her Bell?- passed him. Instead of her usual outfit, she wore black joggers, and an overly sized white shirt.

Immediately, Chess stopped training, and ran up to her. Akihiro followed at his heels.

"Ready to train, Hinata?" Chess smiled.

Akihiro and Akira stared dumbfounded. She was injured, and Chess was very overprotecting of her, yet he was encouraging her to train? "I don't think she's recovered ye-"

"Of course she is ready, Hinata is the toughest with a capital T." Chess interrupted Akihiro. Hinata sighed next to Akira.

Akihiro's face became dark. "Oh yeah? Well Akira is the strongest with a capital S."

And there they go again.

Soon enough, they had gotten into a fight, also involving weapons...

"So," Akira whistled. "You, uh, wanna train with me? Everyone is busy or already paired."

He was half expecting her to snap at him, but she only stared at him. To be honest, he could barely recognize her. Her once neat hair was now in a messy bun, her peachy skin was now pale, and here eyes were dull. "Okay."

Well that was a surprise.

"Don't lose, Akira." Akihiro encouraged from the sides. "I'll be embarrassing." And the moment is ruined.

"You got this Hinata." Chess stood next to Akihiro.

Akira frowned. "Weren't you two training just a second ago?"

Before he could blink, a sword swung close to his neck. Hinata had already begun. Chess smirked, while Akihiro scowled.

Though, Akira, being a Havengem, was trained as a swordsmen, along with Akihiro. But, then again, Hinata is injured, and it would be ice to let her win. On the other hand, it would make the training pointless.

So, being the gentlemen that Akira is, he decided that he was going to give it all he had, to help her improve, also, Akihiro has been staring at him as if this match was between life and death.

Which thinking about it now, was semi true. He could tell that she didn't like him, also, she's been able to dodge his attacks. This led Akira to assume that this training was just an excuse for Hinata to injure him as revenge.

That theory was kinda true, she appeared to be aiming at his chest...though it would make him seem like a wimp if he asked for help. And that would be embarrassing.

"Akira." Hinata whispered. Akira looked up at Hinata in confusion, did he hurt her again? "Your footing is off."

Huh?

Akira looked down at his feet, confused as he saw no problem. Knocking the air out of him, a foot collided with his chest. He tumbled to the ground, Hinata smirked as he looked at her. Well, at least she is showing some kind of emotion now.

"That's cheating." He managed to choke out.

"Cheating?" Hinata repeated. "What are you? A child?"

Chess snickered. "You see that, Hiro?" He boomed. "My sister is the best."

"Well at least my brother can cook."

"Have you tried Hinata's food. I bet it's better than whatever your brother can do."

"You want to bet?"

Hinata sighed once again. "Distracting me in battle, huh?" Akira thought aloud. "Maybe I'll try that next next time."

The doors swung open, slamming against the wall. Akira swore he just heard the wall crack. Neikan stepped in, his head held high, and a smirk adorned his face.

Meanwhile, Miyako seemed annoyed, he kept glaring from the wall to Neikan. "My slaves-I mean comrades," He spoke. Behind them, they could hear Yuu and Kioshi curse under their breaths. "Just endure two more days of training, then, I will explain my plan."

"You don't have a plan, do you?" Akihiro accused.

Neikan chuckled. "Of course I have a plan-"

"No, he doesn't." Miyako admitted.

"Miyako, don't make me seem lame!"

"I'm just being honest." Miyako shrugged.

"Anyways, as I was saying: We will strike in a few days. Tomorrow, I will pair you all with someone that possesses your magic weakness. Ah, Hinata, you've decided to join us. Anyways, you guys are free for the day."

With that, he turned and left. Miyako stayed behind, clearly annoyed at the new cracked wall. "Oi, Hina-chan." Yuu shouted. "Fight me!"

"Hey," Chess whispered to them. "I want to do something, but I'm not sure if I should."

Akira was skeptical, "Uh, just do it? I guess?"

Chess nodded and walked towards the silver haired man. "Eh? I said I wanted to fight Hina-chan, not yo-"

Silence.

Yuu stood there, unable to move. What just happened?

Satisfied, Chess walked back to them with a huge smile. "That felt good."

Kioshi struggled to cover his mouth. His face turning red.

"What-" Yuu muttered. "What the hell, Chess? Why would you do that!?"

"Because 'Kira said I should."

"I didn't know that was what you wanted to do!" Akira defended himself.

"Don't yell at my brother like that." Hinata hissed, pointing an accusing finger at Akira.

Just what has he gotten himself into?

"My brother can do whatever he wants." Akihiro declared as he shoved Akira out of the way.

That did it. Kioshi rolled on the floor, his face red from lack of air.

"Do you expect me to give up?" Yuu shouted. "That didn't even hurt. And you know what, you slap like a girl."

Yes, that is what Chess had done. He had _slapped_ Yuu. "I do not, and that was a punch, freak."

"A punch? You call that a punch? You hit like a pansy."

"I do not!"

And so, the training room was currently getting destroyed. Akihiro had joined quickly, stating that only he could be Chess' rival. Since Yuu and Kioshi were good friends, Kioshi had teamed up with Yuu. Hideaki, after being insulted by both Kioshi and Yuu, decided to team up with Chess' and Akihiro. Hinata had claimed that Akihiro was trying to 'show her up', and is therefor aiming most of her hits at Akihiro. Against his will, Meikan eventually jumped in, trying to stop them, since Team Yuu was the ones causing the most damage and refusing to stop.

"Um," Aiya seemed unsure. "Should we try to stop them?"

Daiki on the other hand, seemed to be enjoying the show. "Unless you want to tell Neikan why the ceiling is dripping, or why vines are growing through the floor, then sure, try to stop them."

"You forgot to mention the fire." Akira pointed out.

"Ah right. How should we explain to him why half the room is being lit on fire?"

Aiya rolled her eyes. "So we should leave them?"

"Yep, I saw some pie in the kitchen." Daiki commented.

Nodding, the three made their way out of the training room, and went to the kitchen.

* * *

Neikan stared at them, annoyance in his eyes.

They were currently outside.

Why?

Because they destroyed the training room.

"Just team up with whoever. I give up."

Neikan stalked away, his feet dragged against the grass.

"Well," Akihiro was the first to speak. "At least we can train with whoever now."

The rest nodded, clearly satisfied.

"Well, well, well." A voice boomed. "What are we doing outside?"

A teen, not much older than Akira himself, stepped next to Chess. "Long time no see." Chess greeted.

 _The teen had shoulder length brown hair with blond bangs that covered his right eye. Thick black eyelashes framed his visible, pale green eye. He wore a black stripped, long sleeved shirt, with a green vest over it. Tight, dark green pants hugged his legs, until they were covered by high combat boots._

The new teen smiled, and swung his arm around Hinata's shoulders. "It has, sorry I've kept my fans waiting."

"What fans?" Hinata deadpanned. The teen noticeably twitched above her.

He chuckled. "I'm talking about you of course, my beloved Be-" Before he could finish, Hinata had jabbed her heel above his foot.

"You're so cruel." He sobbed as he cradled his injured foot. "I can't help but be in love with you all over again."

The other members didn't pay him any attention. "You're annoying, Eiri." Hinata stated, not caring that the brunet was now sulking under a tree not far behind them.

"Who's the new guy?" Daiki asked the lavender haired girl.

Hinata, still ignoring the sulking teen, rolled her eyes. "That's Eiri, Chess' partner. He's been in the 'land of snow' or something like that."

"He's an Ice Mage?"

"For an Ice Mage, he's pretty warm." Hinata admitted. "Anyways, want to train with me, Pinky?"

"Pinky?" Daiki repeated. "Actually, it's salmon."

"Same thing."

"No it's not, pink makes me feel more girly."

"Fine then," Hinata sighed. "Let's train together, _Sakura._ "

Daiki gritted his teeth. "That's even worst, _Hotaru-hime_."

"What did you just call me!?"

"I called you Firefly Princess. Isn't that what the other guy called you?"

"Don't call me that."

"Don't call me 'Sakura' then."

Hinata stayed silent for a while. "Let's make a deal, if I win, I can call you Sakura," She smirked. "But if you win, you can call me whatever you like."

"Deal," Daiki accepted. His fist had already been enveloped in flames.

Aiya sighed next to Akira. "Let's train?" Akira nodded.

A few feet away, Yuu and Kioshi teamed up against Hideaki, whom was actually keeping up with them. " **Swirl Bite** " From Hideaki's magic circle, a raccoon-like sand creature jolted out, stretching it's enormous jaw, it aimed towards Hideaki's opponents.

" **Roar of the Thunder Dragon.** " Kioshi breathed out, a gush of wind, causing electrical waves to swirl around, collided with Hideaki's raccoon creature.

Soon after, Yuu aimed his hands towards Hideaki. " **Wind Slicer**." Though, the attack seemed to pass through him. Where the cut should have hit, was nothing but sand. "That sand body is a fucking pain." Yuu snarled. " **Water Geyser.** "

Water consumed Hideaki. "Nice going, Yuu." Kioshi gave him the thumbs up.

"As if you two could beat me that easy." From under, the ground shook. " **Desert Tsunami**."

Sand enveloped the two attackers, Hideaki stood with a satisfied grin on his face. Both Yuu and Kioshi were now inside a sand coffin-like lump.

Kioshi struggled inside the sand. "Bastard," He muttered. "It's not over y-"

A foot collided with Kioshi's face. "Ah, sorry, Kioshi." Hinata muttered as she dodged an attack, which landed on Kioshi and Yuu.

"Hey," Yuu snarled.

"Give up." Daiki shouted from the air.

Hinata smirked. "Don't get cocky _Sakura-chan_ , Fire is my terrarium. But don't worry, I'll give you a smooch that will melt you: **Lava Kiss.** "

After breathing in, she sent multiple balls of lava, which changed into hearts, towards Daiki. " **Phoenix Wing Shield**." The fire wings that were on Daiki's back grew, and shielded him from Hinata's attack.

Without another second, Hinata appeared in front of Daiki. " **Glitter Galaxy.** " Sparkling particles appeared all around the two. " **Kaboom!** "

To the people on the bottom, the attack would have just seemed like fireworks, but for Daiki, the explosions stung his skin, sending him to the ground. He landed with a thud, parts of his clothes had burned through.

White petals rained around him. Thinking it was a form of attack, Daiki prepared his hands to created a shield. Though, the petals all huddled together. After combining, Hinata appeared in their place. She laid on her stomach, breathing heavy. "I'm tired," She muttered. "I forfeit."

"Eh?" Daiki squealed in confusion. "Well, that means I win, doesn't it, _Hime_? Hm, I am the stronge-"

A light ray had hit Daiki straight in the back, causing him to fall forward. "You were saying?"

An apology could be heard from where Akihiro and Chess were training.

"That's what you get for being overly cocky." Aiya m uttered as she smirked down at Daiki.

Eiri had appeared between the two girls. His eye set on Aiya. "Another beauty, I may be falling for you, miss. I am Eiri, the most powerful ice mage that Fiore has seen. Now, what is thou name?"

"Uh," Aiya blushed. "I'm Aiya, Aiya Skye."

"Skye? Oh, certainly you aren't related to the silver buffoon?"

Silver buffoon? He must be talking about Yuu. "He's my cousin."

"But you are so delicate, like the petal of a rose." Eiri got on his knee. "Will you accompany me to a lovely dinne-"

Hinata had enough. Eiri collided with a tree not far away. Akira wasn't sure if the crack was the tree, or Eiri's bones. Either way, Hinata looked pissed.

"Weren't you tired just a second ago?" Daiki questioned.

"What's your favorite animal?"

"That's not relevant to what I asked."

"Just answer it."

"Uh," Daiki thought. "I like mice. They're cute and tiny."

Hinata clutched her left hand, and stretched it out in front of her, towards Daiki. Upon opening her palm, a small, golden mouse rested. It looked up at Daiki, and squealed.

Daiki was soon on his knees. Fawning over the tiny creature. "I didn't know you could use Illusion Magic."

"I can't."

The mouse jumped from her hands, and landed in front of Daiki, it sniffed the ground, and squealed at him. "Can I have it?"

Shrugging, and slightly smirking, she nodded.

Daiki reached for it, and cradled the creature. "It's adorable. Does it have a name?"

"Yeah, his name is Kaboom."

"What type of name is Kaboom?" Before Hinata responded, the tiny mouse expanded. A hard gush of smoke blew around him.

The mouse had exploded. It wasn't real. "I thought the name fit."

"Why me..."

Akira chuckled. To be fairly honest, he liked her art. Great, now he felt bad about blowing up on her the first time. Maybe he should apologize...did he ever apologize about injuring her?

 _Boom_

Everyone's attention turned to Hinata. "I didn't do that." She hissed, crossing her arms.

Multiple lance's shot out from the bushes, who was attacking?

A painful scream escaped Chess' mouth. A lance had gone through his shoulder.

" **Angel Art: Rain of a Thousand Feathers.** " Large, silver wings sprawled from Hinata's back. Specs of white light spread across her wings, and launched glowing needles at the bushes.

" **Open: Gate of the Wolf**." An all too familiar voice echoed from the tree. "Take my children. Kill the rest." The voice ordered.

From the bushes, a large black wolf pounced out. Purple flames dripped from it's mouth. " _Yes, your majesty._ " It growled. Snarling, a sphere of magic particles formed around it's maw.

"Kill us?" Yuu laughed. " **Thorn Lance.** " Vines shot at the beast, though, he had spent most of his magic while training.

The vines pierced through the wolf, but it didn't even wince. The sphere shot at them, growing in size.

" **God Slayer Light Shield**." Both Akihiro and Akira chanted. A light wall was created around the group, shielding them from the magic orb.

Dirt flew around them, a shadow emerged, and blew a mist over them. With a slight sniff, they all dropped to the ground, with the exception of Chess and Hinata.

"What did you do to them?" Chess demanded.

The creature took the form of a human, though it' body was made of flames. "I did as her Majesty ordered me to."

Hinata coughed, blood leaked from the side of her mouth. "Hinata," Chess shouted. "What's wrong?"

He tried to comfort her, but the pain in his shoulder made him wince. Closing his eyes, Chess fell to the ground unconscious. The creature crept closer to them, Hinata was now by Chess' side. Tears streamed down. "I'll go willingly, but, let them live."

* * *

Chess stirred, pulling the bed sheets closer to his body.

He was exhausted. Stupid Neikan, making them train too much.

Light entered the room, making Chess duck his head under the sheets. Why does Eiri insist on opening the curtains every morning? With him gone, he actually got to sleep in.

Wait.

Snapping his eyes open, Chess didn't recognize the room. The walls were dark purple, the bed was black. Squinting, he remembered. This was his old room.

Turning, his eyes landed on a maid. "Young Master Chess," She greeted as if she's used to saying it every morning. "I have set your clothes in the bath room, Mistress Fiona is expecting you in the dinning room for breakfast in an hour. I will send a servant to get yo-"

"No need. I know where it is." He interrupted her. "Where's Hinata?"

The maid looked confused. "I beg your pardon? As far as I'm concerned, we don't have any guest."

"Bell," He stated. "Where is she?"

"Ah," The maid hummed. "Princess Bell is in her room. A maid has already been sent to wake her. Now, I mustn't distract you anymore. Quickly, my boy, get in the shower. You mustn't keep your mother waiting."

She hurried out the door. What was going on? Young Master Chess? Princess Bell? Mistress Fiona?

No, their mother-Fiona-was dead. He saw her get killed in battle.

He stood, flexing his muscles, he stopped. His shoulder, it wasn't injured anymore. He rushed into the shower, quickly getting himself clean.

Chess stared at himself in the mirror, the new clothes made him feel odd. _He wore white, skin tight pants, with a long, silver and purple coat, and a pale lilac colored frilled shirt underneath. He also wore black and white equestrian boots, and black gloves._

His dried his hair, which reached his shoulders. The front two strands reached just lower than the shoulders. Looking around, he couldn't find his hair tie. Sighing, he found two, thin black hair ties. He braided the longer strands, and tied them at the ends.

It's been a while since he braided his hair.

A knock at the door snapped him away from the mirror. A maid peaked her head in. "Young Master Chess? Breakfast begins in 5 minutes."

"I'll be there." He called out. Truthfully, he didn't want to go. But Hinata was going, whether she wanted to or not.

He stepped into the familiar hallway. Not much had changed.

Chess stood in front of the doors that led to the dining room. With a deep breath, he pushed them open.

The first thing he saw was his sister.

 _Hinata wore a short, silver kimono. Lilac flowers adorned the skirt and sleeves, and the waist band was dark purple. She wore thigh high, white tights, and black combat boots. Her hair was styled with two strands of her hair messily braided, a strand fell over her face, though it didn't seem to be bothering her. Her top layers were sticking up on the side, which made it look like she had wolf ears._

Fiona always had a thing for wolves.

Her golden eyes met his, and he sat next to her. The extra chair was still empty. Her eyes asked the same question. Why were they here?

"You two look lovely," Fiona's form appeared from the doorway. A smile spread on her now wrinkling face. "The chef's are making pancakes, just how you two like them."

Servants entered the room, a plate of chocolate pancakes were put in front of Hinata, and blueberry pancakes for Chess.

"What's wrong?" Fiona questioned. "You two aren't hungry yet?"

Hinata clutched the fork.

"Why are we here, Mother." Chess was the one who answered.

Fiona looked down at her own breakfast. "I almost died all those years ago. I thought you two had died as well. I knew that you two weren't ready for combat, but Leona insisted. When Ayato appeared last year, he said that you two were still alive. I've been searching for you two all these years. Bell," Fiona looked up at her daughter. "I am sorry. As a mother, I am ashamed to have put you through what I did. You remind me of your Father, that's why I couldn't look at you like I looked at Chess. While I was in a coma, I thought about what I missed out. We could have been a happy family, me, and my twin children."

"You wanted my friends dead," Hinata growled. "You killed th-"

"No," Fiona gasped. "When I saw you cry, I ordered Miki to make the mist water, not poison. Your friends are fine, Bell."

Chess relaxed. He should be happy, right? They were finally a family, right?

"I owe you an apology, Bell." Fiona stated. "I am sorry for failing to be a mother-"

"Your Majesty?" A maid interrupted from the door way. "I am sorry for interrupting, but Leona has come to visit."

Fiona dismissed the maid with a wave of her hand. "Hurry and finish, Leona mustn't be kept waiting."

"No need, Fiona." Leona called from the door. After stepping in, a boy, about their age, trailed behind her.

 _He had short, royal blue hair, that reached his ears. His attire was simple, he appeared to be wearing a bartender suit. His ice blue eyes were glued to Chess and Hinata, they sparkled with mischief._

The nest person to enter was a surprise to them. "Good evening, Fiona. And to you too, Chess, _Bell._ "

"Ayato." Hinata gasped.

* * *

 **And that's this chapter.**

 **Is Fiona saying the truth?**

 **Why is Ayato with the enemy? Will his and Hinata's relationship grow, or will they drift apart again?**

 **Don't forget to Favorite, Follow, and Review!**

 **Until next time, my lovelies~ *give's you all cookies***


End file.
